


drizzling

by lesbianvampire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianvampire/pseuds/lesbianvampire
Summary: rose sees a stranger at a nightclub and investigates





	drizzling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstriferousSprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/gifts).



From her seat at the bar, Rose watched the girl with her hair in two buns leave the nightclub. Rose hadn’t seen this girl around before, and she frequented this place a lot, since her sister Paige so often got into trouble flirting with the bar’s patrons after Resistance missions. Frankly, the girl seemed rather out of place, what with her simple sand-colored clothes and her awkward, hesitant manner, both of which Rose had observed from afar. She knew it was none of her business, but curiosity condensed in her mind like dewdrops, and the consumption of a few drinks had strengthened her drive to do something a little bit rash. Rose excused herself from the company of the Twilek she’d been absentmindedly flirting with and made her way toward the exit.  
Outside it was lightly drizzling. Rose enjoyed the smell of rain on this planet. The way it mixed with the foliage created an almost flowery scent. She wondered if the girl thought the same. She stood a little ways away, staring out into the horizon. Her gaze seemed to be fixed on one of the planet’s moons, its light barely shining through the sparse blanket of clouds obscuring it.  
“You enjoying yourself out here?” Rose prayed she wasn’t slurring her words. The girl jumped a little and turned, and Rose felt her heart thump. Up close she could see just how wisps of the girl’s dark hair framed her face, how her green eyes scrutinized and assessed Rose like a cat. Rose was suddenly thankful that she had dressed nicely.  
“I suppose so,” the girl said carefully. “It’s nicer than it is in there.” She jerked her head toward the back door of the nightclub. “Which is rather unfortunate, since I was hoping…” She trailed off.  
“Hoping?” Rose pressed. Hope’s a powerful thing. She thought of General Organa giving one of her powerful speeches to the Resistance workers on the importance of fighting against the evil that was the First Order. The former princess always stressed persistence, faith, and hope.  
The girl gave Rose a wry half-smile. “Hoping I could meet a girl and dance with her, or something. But I’m not at all acclimated to the atmosphere in there. It’s so chaotic.”  
“I know what you mean,” Rose murmured. Her ears buzzed. Somewhere in a distant corner of her brain a voice was screaming to make a move on this mysterious girl. “Well, you’ve met one now. Name’s Rose Tico, your standard nobody who also happens to be a girl, if it means anything to you…” She held out her hand, palm up.  
The girl laughed, a sound that reminded Rose of snow falling. She took Rose’s hand and pulled her close. Rose’s breath caught in her throat. The two girls swayed in time to the slow strains of music drifting from inside the nightclub. Raindrops landed on Rose’s nose, her forehead, the back of her neck. She didn’t care.  
“Thank you, Rose Tico,” said the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> for astriferoussprite bc we all need more roserey :') written for a tumblr prompt - slow dancing!


End file.
